1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser puncher and particularly to a laser puncher capable of punching holes on a piece of tipping paper in a curve manner.
2. Relevant Background
Tipping paper, a kind of decorative paper that is produced by printing base paper and widely used in modern industry, is a cigarette wrapping material dedicated to the packaging of the filter tip of a cigarette, belonging to a special kind of industrial paper. In order to reduce tar content, tipping paper manufacturers employ a laser puncher to punch holes on tipping papers; however, as the focusing optical head of existing laser puncher is fixedly installed, the one or more rows of hole lines formed on a piece of tipping paper are all linearly arranged. As a consequence, the tipping papers produced by different manufacturers are all similar and are therefore difficult to be distinguished.